


Special Delivery

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [38]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, M receives an envelope, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: M receives an envelope….





	Special Delivery

Olivia's intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Tanner?"

"There's envelope for you. Special delivery."

"Bring it in."

The speaker crackled slightly, and a few seconds later Tanner entered her office.

He smiled at her when he handed her the rather large envelope. "Thank you."

When she saw the address of the sender a smile appeared on her face. "Tanner?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Could you tell 007 to come in my office, please."

"Already did. He will be here in a few moments. I took the liberty of calling him when I saw the sender's address."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." And with that he left.


End file.
